Spyro the Dragon (Original Timeline)
The Character Summary: Spyro the Dragon is a dragon from the Dragon realm his first adventure began when Gnasty Gnorc turned all the dragons except Spyro into stone and after the defeat of Gnasty Gnorc he has always seemed to get himself into other adventures and each time he does he never says no Spyro is known throughout the realms as the little dragon that saved multiple realms especially the Dragon realm Quote: Okay, no problem I'll collect a few talismans, give Ripto the old hotfoot, and be in Dragon Shores by lunchtime Name: Spyro the Dragon Age: A few years old Born: Dragon Realm Species: Dragon Height/Weight: 4’5, 20Kg Origin: Spyro the Dragon (Original Timeline) Tiering Weakness: He is arrogant and overconfident, the amount of damage from pre-shadow legacy Spyro can vary limits from 4-6 hits, three hits from Sparx defending him, five hits from Sparx defending him in the Japanese conversion, if he loses Sparx, he's vulnerable to being one shotted. Lifting Strength: Human Striking Strength: Superhuman (can kill animals with one hit) Speed: Athlete, Superhuman(With Super charge) Durability: Superhuman (Survived having a Mammoth step on him), House to Small Building (Can tank hits from Crush who can bring part of a roof down in a large room) Destructive Capability: Wall, possibly building(He defeated Gnastly Gnork whom he took a bigger deal defeating in comparison to this. https://youtu.be/WmKBmD2OoGA ) Range: 2-3 meters with breaths Stamina: 2/4 Tier: Rank 1C to E Powers and Abilities '''Fire breath''': Does the most damage and scorches the enemy '''Electric breath''': Lightly damages enemies and paralyses them momentarily '''Water breath''': Doesn't damage the enemy but pushes them back '''Ice breath''': Doesn't damage the enemy but freezes them in there trackers for 2-3 seconds '''Bubble breath''': It's only use is to collect Dragonflies '''Horn dive''': Jumps up does a front flip and comes down hard on his head '''Horn charge''': Runs at full speed and hits opponents with his horns '''Wing shield''': Uses his wings to block projectiles but things like physical attacks and piercing attacks will still do damage '''Sparks''': Spyro's talking dragonfly who is also his best friend sparks takes any hit so Spyro would take no damage but Sparks health depend on how many hits he takes the maximum amount is three hits when he is yellow full health blue moderate health green last hit once Sparks dies the next hit will kill Spyro Notes This isn’t a composite Spyro this is only the original timeline Spyro Feats '''SPYRO 1''' Didn't get turned to stone by Gnasty Gnorc Strong enough to break Iron chests with a horn charge Can kill enemies in one shot with his horn charge or fire breath Freed all the dragons Defeated Gnasty Gnorc and saved the dragon realm '''SPYRO 2 RIPTO'S RAGE''' Activated the water for the seashores Shepherd baby turtles to safety Defeated Crush who's powerful enough to bring parts of the roof down when he smashes his club on the ground Freed the shaman Tuk from imprisonment Freed Handel Stopped a erupting volcano by closing its hatch Defeated Gulp Collected all the Talismans Collected all the Orbs Defeated Mecha Gulp Defeated Ripto and saved Avalar '''SPYRO 3 YEAR OF THE DRAGON''' Rescued Sheila Saved Sunny Villa from Rhynoc hordes Expert skateboarder Fire breath can kill spirits Defeated Bluto in a naval battle Defeated Buzz Rescued Sargent Byrd Defeated Spike Rescued Bently Defeated Scorch Rescued Agent 9 Collected all 150 dragon eggs Defeated Sorceress '''SPYRO 4 ENTER THE DRAGONFLY ''' Rescued all the dragons at the Dragon dojo by unfreezing them Rescued all the cattle Freed the pigs Got Cloud 9 realm hourglass working again (when it didn't work it was constant day time) Unfroze the Yetis Helped thieves fight off Ripto's army Defeated Ripto's Riptoc army Defeated Ripto again '''SPYRO HERO'S TAIL''' Every time Zoe the fairy zaps him for a checkpoint he loses one million brain cells Freed Blink the mole Defeated Gnasty Gnorc again Strong enough to hit Ineptune while she's in the water hard enough to send her flying Defeated Ineptune Survived getting stepped on by a mammoth Defeated Red Able to withstand extreme temperatures like sub zero or being in a volcano Defeated Mecha Red (after Red transformed into a robot the professor accidentally turned him at lest twice his normal size) Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive